


Pink Surprises

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam_Kink [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Glam_Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has a pink surprise for Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [This Prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1651876#t1651876) at Glam_kink.  
> 

So I was feeling adventurous.Yes, let’s go with that. Ok, and maybe really bored. And Isaac thought it would be a great joke. He really didn’t think I would do it. 

I mean really, he figured if he dared me to color my hair pink he would win the bet. By now that boy should know me and shit like that does not bother me. 

I don’t tell anyone. Not even Isaac.I show up at some snazzy place Sutan told me go to.He does not know what I am up to, just that I need a change on my hair.The girl about flips out when she sees who I am.She turns bright red when I tell her what I want her to do.

I show up at the airport with pink hair. Cotton candy color they keep calling it. I love it, wouldn’t have changed anyting. She did a great job and I so owe her. 

Adam is already in Russia, I won’t see him until later. I can’t wait to see his reaction. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Russia is crazy. The fans are intense and there is a very insane schedule.When I finally see Adam his mouth drops.

“It’s pink!”

“Yes Adam I know.”

He leans into my ear running his tongue around the shell. 

“I love it.” He whispers so only I can hear.

~ ~ ~ ~

The show is amazing.I get back to the hotel before he does.I head to our room to take a shower before he gets back.

I slide into the bed and stretch out waiting for him to come back.I’m watching some random horror movie when I hear him come into the room.

He stalks across the room shedding his clothes when he sees me waiting for him. His eyes lust over with need as he approaches the bed. 

“Fuck Tommy. That pink hair on you is just…you look like a tease up there today. You had me so fucking hard.”

“So you gonna do something bout that?”

He gets a predatory look in his eyes before he is on me attacking my mouth.With just the sheet between our naked bodies I can feel his cock rubbing against mine.I grab at his shoulders pulling him close as he falls onto the bed with me. 

Adam breaks the kissing moving down my body.He is sucking at my collar bone, nipping at my chest as he runs his tongue over my skin.He bits my nipples until they are hard.Sucking at the buds he flicks his tongue against them before moving down my chest.He nips at my belly button before pushing the sheet back completely. 

He rubs his hand over my cock before moving down even more.He starts to lean down towards my cock and stops.

“Tommy?”

I just grin at him and let out a little giggle.

“Yes?”

“Pink….everywhere? Who did you get to do this for you?”

“A really sweet girl who you owe big time.”

“Pink is really sexy on you baby…really sexy.”

He slides my cock into his mouth running his tongue over it until I am coming down his throat.When he finally slides his cock into me I am panting for more.He pins my arms down as he slides into me over and over until I am coming again.He thrusts into me a few more times before he comes moaning out my name. 

We get cleaned up and head back to bed. He spends the night playing with my hair. 

“Baby if I knew pink was such a kink for you I would have done this a long time ago.”

“I love you Tommy Joe, you know that?”


End file.
